pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style)
Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Vileplume Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Marill We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Rarity Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Wasabi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Vileplume.png|Vileplume as Joy Marill.png|Marill as Sadness Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Fear Treat Heart Pig in The Showdown.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:Nelvana, Care Bears, Pokemon and Tamagotchi Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG